Charmingly Yours
by Elphaba-Rose
Summary: A series of letters between the Prince of Arjikis and his very own Wicked Witch of the West. Follows the musical. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I'm an idiot for starting this, I know. I plan on it being moderately short, as it follows the musical, and I already have the next couple of chapters written. So with any luck, I won't be too bogged down with it and we can have a nice clean story up and completed before I get too into uni. I already feel bad about not being able to update the others as much lol. I'm not entirely sure how this one came about actually. I guess I wanted an excuse to get into Fiyero's head. I just love the guy. I even named my guitar after him. So yeah. This is the result of that. I'm struggling for a title, so please be aware it may change if I find a better one. So after all that boring stuff has finished, let's get to the good stuff shall we?

Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Wicked, either the novel or the musical. I'm just a crazy fangirl. I apologise for your loss of opportunity to sue me.

Wicked

Charmingly Yours

Chapter One

Elphaba,

I wanted to apologise for running you over this morning! Well. Of course, it wasn't _my _fault. It was the driver's fault. So really it should be him apologising. You should feel special that I spent precious time writing to you to apologise for something I didn't do! I'm just a nice guy like that.

I hear your sister is quite the looker. I'm sure you're green with envy, ha! You should be grateful Galinda got that Biq fellow to take her to the dance tonight. You can have a whole evening to yourself doing whatever it is you soulless girls like to do. You have me to thank for that you know. If I didn't ask Galinda to be my date tonight this never would have happened.

Don't worry. You are most welcome.

Try not to spend all of tonight studying, won't you? Really, life's so much more painless when you're brainless, didn't you know that? See you in class tomorrow,

Charmingly yours,

Fiyero

—

Fiyero,

I'm replying to your most arrogant and egotistical note against my better judgement. I am wasting _my _precious time like this when I could be starting Dr. Dillamond's homework assignment. I expect you don't have the slightest clue what it's about, or the motivation to even _think_ about it, or the skill for that matter.

I grudgingly accept your rather self-centred apology, although I feel I must disagree. It is just as much your fault as your driver's. Really, you were lounging all over that thing as if you owned the whole of the Emerald City! Your princely past has no influence on me I'm afraid, _your Highness_.

I take the opportunity now to firmly suggest you leave my sister well alone. She won't be taken in by your charms as easily as miss Galinda, she's too well protected. Our father loves Nessarose so very much and if anything should happen to her, including being taken advantage of by some vain and selfish boy, it will be me who is punished for it. So please leave her alone, I can't bear to see her hurt.

I shall not thank you for asking Galinda out tonight, although I am grateful I have the evening to myself. I shan't feed your ego in such a way. I will spend tonight however I wish, and it certainly won't be at your silly little dance I can assure you. Please do not try your charms on me, I have such unadulterated loathing for you.

Disapprovingly yours,

Elphaba

A.N: Spot the lyrics! I had so much fun working those in lol. And in between the next update, I would be immensely grateful if you dropped a review in my inbox. They keep me going. Like, a lot. Because I love my fans. Like, a lot a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Well I guess Fiyeraba isn't as popular as I first thought lol. I was taken aback at how much Gelphie there is out there actually. Not that I'm against that, you can't beat a bit of Gelphie lol. Still, this chapter is for those two very special people who took the time to review. You rawk.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Charmingly Yours

Chapter Two

Elphaba,

I thought you weren't going to grace us with your presence at the dance last night? I must say you looked rather...interesting. What made you change your mind? I thought you'd rather spend your nights studying in peace rather than mingle with us mere mortals?

It was my princely good looks and charm, wasn't it? Admit it, you just couldn't resist.

Although _I _must admit, I was surprised you actually had the guts to go out there. But you are a fiery girl underneath all that green skin aren't you? Rawr. Do you really care what other people think about you? I think you do, deep down.

I asked the lovely miss Galinda out on a date tonight, so I believe another thank you is in order. She's a pretty little thing, don't you think? Blonde and brainlessly feminine, just my type. So don't fret your little green head, I won't be chasing you anytime soon. Or your sister, I saw how protective you are of her and I value my life far too much.

I suppose I'll see you in class. Assignment? What assignment? You're joking, surely. I've told you my fabulous philosophy, you should stop studying strife, it won't get you anything but stress and heartache.

Helpfully yours,

Fiyero

—

Fiyero,

I honestly cannot believe I am playing along with your silly game of writing these ridiculous letters. If I get anything below an A on my next assignment, you should know it's entirely your fault for distracting me when I should be working. I daresay it'll be harmful for your grade too, not that you'd mind.

The reason I attended the dance is none of your business, but it certainly was _not_ because I was unable to resist your so called 'princely charm'. You have all the charm of a teaspoon, if I must be so frank. Really, I'm surprised you don't topple over as a result of that enormous ego of yours.

You have no right to assume you know me enough to make presumptions of that kind, no matter how true they may be. For your information, I don't give a damn what other people think of me, especially you, do you understand? And you can tell miss Galinda that tonight, despite all her efforts. I am grateful, immensely so, but I can't change the colour of my skin with a bit of lipstick and a fancy dress.

How dare you think I would ever be concerned about you approaching _me_? You certainly think very highly of yourself. Don't fret _your _handsome, brainless head, you're not my type either. I'm sure miss Galinda will make the perfect date, if empty-headed, yet kindhearted I must admit, blondes are your thing. After all, it's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, but you would know all about that of course.

Grudgingly yours,

Elphaba


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I am one happy author right about now lol. Here's chapter three up and ready for reviewing.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Charmingly Yours

Chapter Three

Elphaba,

First and foremost, I'm sure you'd like to know I put the cub...or Cub...I'm not entirely sure which...in a very safe place. He's not far from the Gillikin forest, I heard there were some renegade Lions there. They'll look after him. I know how concerned you are for Animal welfare.

Now that that's out of the way, I never realised just how powerful your magic was. It was me, wasn't it? You just couldn't resist showing off your talents to get my attention. I can understand, with all these pretty girls fawning all over me, I'm sure you feel rather jealous sometimes. Don't worry your pretty head, you don't need to Galindafy yourself for me.

Galinda's arranged another date tonight, so I'll be expecting your thanks. I think we're going to another party. I don't really get to decide anymore. It's so much easier to just agree with her. I don't like upsetting her. She's different to the other girls I've dated. She's so sweet to everyone. The others were always so...catty. I don't know why I told you that.

If you go to the library tonight, make sure you cover up well, okay? It's raining really hard out there. Galinda told me about your allergy. We can't have you melting now, can we? I'm sorry, that was a poor joke. I guess I'm a sentimental man after all.

I hope to see you in class tomorrow, Galindafied or otherwise. You actually make Life Sciences interesting. Imagine that.

Sentimentally yours,

Fiyero

Fiyero,

I never doubted your ability to get the Cub to safety. Well, I suppose I did a little. But you certainly proved me wrong and I'm both very surprised and pleased to admit that. I never knew you paid enough attention to remember I campaigned for Animal welfare. Animals are as intelligent and as capable of emotions as humans are, and they deserve the same rights.

You don't have to pretend anymore. I've realised you're extremely good at analysing people, a skill that, despite all my smarts, I'm very poor at. I told you this yesterday, when we rescued the Cub, I know you're unhappy hiding behind that mask of selfishness. I think, because I can relate, that you pretend to be 'genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow' because you're frightened of getting hurt. Not that I care that is.

Galinda said she had fun on your date last night. It's...pleasing to see her so happy, if a little annoying. You make her happy, and I thank you for that. She deserves to be happy. Happy happy happy. I'm glad you two are together...you look...good...together. If you hurt her, I shall have to hunt you down and turn you into a frog or something. Fiyero the Frog, how does that sound?

I'm off to meet the Wizard! I'm so excited! The Wizard will help me, I know he will. He will have answers, and he'll be able to make all this Animal oppression better. We're going to be a team Fiyero, the Wizard and I. For once I'm going to be special, you just wait and see. Don't you dare doubt that. He's going to degreenify me and I can be normal for once, and then, and _only _then, will my future be unlimited. I'm going to be celebrated throughout Oz, I'm going to defy gravity, I'm going to be wonderful. No one will ever humiliate me again, and I can't wait for that day. Imagine! When I come back to Shiz, I'll be _normal_.

Ecstatically yours,

Elphaba

A.N: Reviews are nature's gift to authors. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Well, aren't I a speedy updating machine lately? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Wicked

Charmingly Yours

Elphaba,

It's quiet without you. And Ga...Glinda. It was...admirable of her to do that, if a little pointless. I actually miss Dr. Dillamond sometimes. I remember he was appalled when I told him I didn't know anything about Arjiki history. I think he nearly went into a Goat coma or something.

I still keep thinking, and I know you'll be shocked to hear it, but none of this seems _right _anymore. I've never thought this much in my life since I met you. Take that as a compliment. But, you're right. I'm sick of pretending I have an ego as big as Shiz. It isn't me. You know what I want right now? I want this Animal oppression over, I want a decent education, I want a family, someday, and I _don't _want to be the heir to the Arjiki throne. I want to be Fiyero. _Just _Fiyero.

Fae, please, promise me something. I _know _how special and powerful and wonderful and celebrated you could be with the Wizard. I don't doubt that. But please, come home green. Don't change the colour of your skin. It's like changing who you are. It's not you with the problem, it's the rest of Oz. I know I've made fun of your skin before, but I've _never _meant it, honestly. I was just surprised. I'd never seen anyone like you before. And you think that it is your skin that makes you ugly, but it's your skin that makes you the most beautiful. Trust me, if I know nothing else, I know beautiful women, and I'm not bragging. Please Elphaba. You come home green and you'll see the real Fiyero. That's a promise.

Please, don't tell Glinda I've written to you. I haven't written to her yet. I will, I promise. I just need some more thinking time, yes, crazy I know! Enjoy the rest of your time in the Emerald City. I've only been there once before but it has a lifetime of fun! I'm sure you look positively pulchritudinous there. Yeah, go check that in your dictionary!

Sincerely yours,

Fiyero

—

Fiyero,

I'm having such a wonderful time here in the Emerald City. Glinda and I went shopping today. Me, shopping! It's payment for taking her around all the museums yesterday. She only complained once, and that was about an architecture exhibit of all things. I surprisingly enjoyed clothes shopping. Nobody stared at me! I _fit in_, Fiyero, you have no idea how good that feels. I even bought a new dress!

The real Fiyero is someone I'd like to meet very much. He sounds like a lovely person. You should never feel like you have to hide away those things you want just to be accepted. People will love you for who you are, not what you pretend to be. I'm aware I sound very hypocritical at the moment, but you have to understand it's different for me. You know me. I just have to be awkward.

But I actually believe I _belong_ here. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere until now. If I could live here in the Emerald City after I've graduated from Shiz, then there is no need to change the colour of my skin, because I'm _normal _here. It's so _liberating _to feel normal. And you don't have to lie to me. I know I'm not beautiful, but here I just might be acceptable, and that's good enough for me. I will never be beautiful for any man, but maybe, just maybe, I could be average here. What do you think?

We're going to see the Wizard tomorrow! I'm starting to feel a little anxious. What if I'm not good enough? But I know even if the Wizard and I can't be a team, he will crush the Animal oppression, because he's the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and he can do anything. This time tomorrow the Animals will be free and they will have their rights. And who knows, maybe Dr. Dillamond will be teaching again by Monday! I miss him too. I remember he'd always chewed the corner of my essays once I'd got them back. He must have got hungry whilst marking them...they always were quite long.

Please remember to write to Glinda. She misses you a lot. She thinks you're not interested in her anymore. Now I know that's not true. You're just adjusting to your newfound ability to think that's all. It's getting very late now, and it's an early start tomorrow. Wish me luck, and I'll see you when I get back to Shiz, green and ready to meet the real Fiyero!

Nervously yours,

Elphaba

PS. Fae? Why, that's quite a 'pulchritudinous' nickname!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I apologise for being late in posting. I am coming to the end of my first week of university, and I hate it. I'm really depressed, and I hope your reviews will cheer me up. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Charmingly Yours,

Chapter Five

RETURN TO SENDER

RECIPIENT NOT FOUND

Fae,

Come home, please. I'm not mad at you. I promise. Glinda's worried about you, _I'm _worried about you. I'm not saying what you did was stupid, but you have to understand, the Wizard is a powerful man and he could really hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt. Just come home, say you're sorry, and we'll fight him when we're stronger, after we've graduated.

Please Elphaba. You promised me you'd come home green. Are you just going to leave us like this? Think of all those projects and essays you've left unfinished! What about your grades? But you don't care anymore, do you? You know, I know it sounds really stupid right now, but I've always admired that about you. Your passion for what's right really turns me on damnit.

Be careful out there, and stay low. The Wizard is hunting you Elphaba, and if he's as good a hunter as I am, he'll find you, and I can't let that happen. Let me know you're okay, a note, a flying monkey, anything. It's too quiet here. Everyone's scared of you. Glinda's distraught.

No one talks to us anymore, because we're the only ones who defend you. It's getting to Glinda. She misses people and parties. I don't miss them a bit. I know, Prince Fiyero of the Arjikis doesn't care about his reputation anymore, but damnit Fae! You've shown me what _real _friendship is and I can't lose that, I can't lose _you_! All those people, that's all they were, just people. They didn't care for me, ever. They're just so fickle and I hate that!

But you never cared that I was a prince! Or that I'd had a name as some sort of womaniser. I've _never _come across anyone like that before, and it's crazy!

To think that someone could be friends with _me_, not the Prince, but _me_. Well, it's just like you and your skin, isn't it? But don't you realise, you've got me seeing through different eyes, somehow I've fallen under your spell, whatever! And not having you here, it's just...unbearable.

Come home Fae. Or let me come with you. Just don't leave me here alone with my princely charm any longer.

Desperately yours,

Fiyero

--

RETURN TO SENDER

RECIPIENT NOT FOUND

Fae,

Graduation was...awful. It was just too quiet and too formal. People were frightened you'd gatecrash it or something. I almost wish you had. You should have been there, valedictorian, giving some mentally long speech about grades and Animal welfare. But you weren't. You weren't there to help me revise. You weren't there when I passed my exams. You weren't skulking in some corner at the after party. You weren't there when Madame Morrible offered me a job.

You weren't there for _me_, Elphaba.

I've been put in charge of your case, as the Captain of the Emerald Guard, and I _will _find you. You can be sure of that. I wasn't Arjiki's greatest hunter for nothing.

Glinda has learned how to pretend. She's always smiling, but it's never real. Remember how you once told me if I ever hurt her, you'd turn me into a frog? A dirty, angry, _wanting_ part of me wants to hurt her just so you'll come home, but I won't do that. I'm a nice guy, remember? No, I won't hurt her. I'm going to marry her. We're engaged Fae.

That's what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted Glinda and me to live happily ever after. Aren't you coming to the wedding? Glinda wants red roses, and a pink gown, and white doves. Are you coming to give us your blessing? It would mean _so _much to my fiancee and me. Come, be the Maid of Honour. I know you want to see the Prince marry his Princess.

Damnit.

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Life is...empty. I don't even know why I'm trying to write to you after everything that's happened. You don't care, do you? You don't care if I'm unhappy. You don't care if I marry a woman I don't even love. Do you?!

I'm so angry Fae. I'm angry at Glinda for pretending you was never her best friend. I'm angry at the Wizard for what he's done to you. I'm angry at Madame Morrible for offering me this job. I'm angry at myself for taking it. I'm angry at you for abandoning me.

I even hate myself for falling in love with you.

There's a kind of a sort of...cost, and a couple of things get...lost, when you fall in love. I never really realised that until now. A little bit of your soul breaks off, and attaches itself to the heart of that person you love, and you never get it back, even when the love has died. But, you don't have a soul, do you?

Yearningly yours,

Fiyero


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Well, since our last update, I started my university course, dropped out of said course, and applied to a different course at a different college. My have I been busy. I don't want to hear anything about quitting or not giving it a chance. It is my life and I refuse to go through with something that will make incredibly unhappy. That said, enjoy this chapter lol.

Charmingly Yours,

Chapter Six

Letters that the Wicked Witch never dared to send.

Yero,

Forgive me. I know I'm hot-headed and so angry at the world but you must understand, I could never stand back and let the Wizard do that. I was stupid. I don't know what I'm to do. How can _I _fight the Wonderful Wizard of Oz? I'm just a silly little girl with a cursed gift.

I could have been great. I did it Fiyero, I did exactly what the Wizard asked of me, but I felt so sick at what I had done. I had helped him, and I can never forgive myself for that. I should have known better than to think I could have been special. But I'm wicked Fiyero, wicked through and through.

I could have just kept my dreams and my magic to myself. I could have graduated, become a professor, could have taught Life Sciences, and led a quiet, normal life. I would have liked that, even if I never married. I don't think I could teach anyone like you used to be though, they'd drive me up the wall.

I'm scared Fiyero, so scared. All I have is a broom and a book I can barely read. I don't know how I'm going to defy the Wizard. I'm just...lying low at the moment, those rebel Lions who used to live in the Gillikin Forest have offered me shelter. The little cub we rescued is such a timid thing. It feels nice to mollycoddle something.

Please, take care of Glinda. Tell her I'm sorry. It...hurt to know she would not come with me, but I know now we both have different stories to lead, and she has rewritten mine, by being my friend. That means so much to me Fiyero. She was the first to ever show me friendship, and I love her for it.

Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care of yourself, won't you? It wouldn't do for the legendary Prince of the Arjikis to get hurt because of me. You also mean a great deal to me Yero my hero, and I don't know what I'd do if you were ever in trouble. I don't ever want to lose you. I miss you and your princely charm.

Tenderly yours,

Elphaba

--

Yero,

I just wanted to say how proud I am of you for passing your exams. You looked...very handsome at graduation, and that's something I never thought I'd hear myself admit to you. I wanted to see you, say congratulations, but I shouldn't have been there. I wanted to be there for you Fiyero, but I was risking everything.

I saw how frightened everyone was. I could never hurt anyone, surely you know that. As much as I hate my classmates for what they've said and done to me over the years, I could never hurt them.

Glinda and Nessa looked so beautiful. I miss them so much Fiyero. I even miss those darn make overs where Glinda would lie and tell me I was beautiful. You told me I was beautiful once. I wish you would mean it. Please, give my love to them.

I hear a lot of things on my travels. I don't have an extra eye, and I can't shed my skin like a snake. Maybe I should learn, but perhaps I'd _still _come out green! I'm joking. What I'm trying to say is...I heard, about Madame Morrible offering you jobs with the Wizard. I thought I would be furious that you had betrayed me, but instead I felt...crushed. I heard about your engagement.

So I wanted to give you my blessing. Yes, I wanted to say congratulations, I think. You and Glinda deserve each other, and I know you will enjoy your new life together, married and working for the Wizard. I'm sure you can give him valuable background information about me, can't you? Because I was foolish enough to believe that you could ever be my friend.

I shan't attend the wedding. I'm afraid one heartache is more than enough for me.

You won't find me Fiyero, no matter how good a hunter you are. What use are your tracking skills if you can't fly? I'm a Witch now, and Witches don't get found. Besides, I have no soul, remember? And yet, the funny thing is, a part of me still hangs on to the _real _Fiyero that you told me was hidden beneath the huge ego and princely charm.

But I was never meant to meet the _real _Fiyero, was I? I wasn't born for the rose and pearl Yero, and I was silly to think I could _ever _be your Princess. I hope you and Glinda live happily ever after. And don't worry, the Wicked Witch won't ruin your fairytale.

Never yours,

Elphaba


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Well, I think it is safe to say that this story will be drawing to a close now. There will be one more chapter after this then wallah, all finished lol. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Charmingly Yours

Chapter Seven

Fae,

You _are _beautiful to me, and I know you doubt me, but I'll keep on saying it until you believe me. You look...different when you sleep. You're soft, and untainted. And you keep twitching your nose. Have you been living with Rabbits? I'm joking. It's cute.

I feel a little overwhelmed actually. I spent all those months without you, I was so unhappy Fae, and, I'll admit it, I was angry too. But now, it's like an overload of senses! You taste so sweet, and your skin feels so smooth, and the oil you use smells so good, and your voice sounds so musical and you _look _like a goddess to my tired and lonely eyes.

I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you there today. I thought I was dreaming. I hope you know if I called you a Witch, it was only because I have fallen under your spell, my lovely enchantress. I _have _changed, but for the better. The _real _Fiyero is here to stay.

I can't tell you how long I have loved you for, because it feels like forever. It's as if I loved you even before I met you! And I know that whatever life throws at us, Wizard and all, I will _still _love you, because I don't ever want to be without you again. You showed me that there was so much more to life than parties and popularity and sex. Although sex is still good!

I promise you Fae, we _will _get through this together, because that's what lovers do. They run each other over and rescue Lion cubs together! But they also grow together, so that their live is a garden that's bursting into life...did I ever tell you the _real _Fiyero is a hopeless romantic? Well, he is. A really big one. In _all_ departments. You'd probably smack me if I said that to your face, or blush. It's cute when you blush.

Please don't ever leave me Fae. I don't ever want to be alone again. Glinda will be fine. She's your best friend. I didn't mean to hurt her, but how could I go ahead and marry her when it's you my life revolves around? I swear to you my love, as long as there is breath in me, I'll be here, holding you, as long as you're mine.

And that's a promise.

Eternally yours,

Fiyero

–

Yero my hero,

You must understand how important Nessarose is to me. She isn't always the friendliest of faces to me, but she is my sister, and if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. Forgive me, you are not the only person I love. You are my breath and my world, and the only man who has ever called me beautiful. But I have sisters too.

There is something in the wind, a warning, and I cannot sit by whilst it is calling me. Nessa always used to say I carried the world upon my shoulders and yet hated it at the same time. I never hated the world, just its people. I'd always loved Animals and animals, but I also loved the simple things in life.

I love the way the sun seems to make leaves seem like jewels. I love the way birds tilt their heads as if examining just how much their offspring ignite such love within them. I love the way a candle flame dances in the breeze. I love the way rain hitting the window pane sounds like a descant of sorrow. I love the way your dark curls frame anomaly face. I love the way your light eyes seem to blaze when you see something you are passionate about. I love the way your touch makes me feel.

I love _you _Fiyero.

And life without you, well, I can't even begin to describe it. For the first time in my life I felt truly _alone_. I felt cut off from life, an anomaly, a mistake, a waste. Hearing you were engaged to Galinda broke my heart. That was the first time I realised I did have a soul. If I didn't, how could this hurt so damn much? I'm scared to admit to you that I even contemplated throwing myself into the depths of the ocean.

After visiting Nessarose one last time, I knew I had to settle scores with the Wizard. Only then would I be able to start to ease this pain. But I saw you, and it was like I'd discovered how to breathe again. In the short space of time between then and now, I've found there are so many things I've never felt before. It was if I had been reborn with emotions the minute I saw your face.

Wait for me Fiyero. I will come back to you my Prince. Fairytales aren't meant for me, but this is more than good enough. Know that you'll be with me like a hand print on my heart, a permanent mark upon my soul. Maybe blue diamonds tattooed on there sounds...cheesy. Yes, incredibly cheesy. But I expect you like that idea.

I'll be coming home to you soon. Keep a vigilant eye on the horizon.

Soulfully yours,

Elphaba


	8. Epilogue

A.N: Apologies! I thought I'd uploaded this ages ago, then I remembered there were some errors. I'm sorry! It's here now! Thank you all for your fantabulous reviews, you guys rule. Here's the end of Charmingly Yours.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Nothing has altered.

Charmingly Yours

Epilogue

Elphaba,

It's been five years since I sent you that letter, imagine that. You probably remember it better than I can anyway with that freaky memory of yours. It's almost three years since we ran away together, and _that _I can remember perfectly!

It hasn't been without its hardships. I can't count the amount of fights we've had, but then again, I can't remember what they were about either, so they couldn't have been all that important really. And there have been times when I didn't think we'd make it, and I know now I was foolish to think I could simply dance through life without a care in the world.

But there have been good times too. I remember the first time we made love and you were frightened to death. I'd had sex before, but I'd never made love until that night. I can't exactly explain how beautiful you looked, or how I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I just knew that I loved you more than anything this world could offer me.

I know you deserve more than this half-life of secrecy and poverty and I only wish I could give you that. And now that you're carrying my child I have never wanted what's best for you more strongly, because I want you to know that you will always have me for as long as I live and beyond that.

I can't give you castles and royalties and the title of Princess like I could if I had married Glinda, but I know you wouldn't want them. You are my Queen, and I will be the best King for you, and the best father to any princelings or witchlings that may come our way, because that is what I want in life Fae. I want you. And I love you.

We have all the time in the world for one another now, and I intend to spend every moment as if it's my last. I cherish everything about us, and yes, I'm aware this letter has no real point to it, I just thought I would send you just one more, for old time's sake, and for the future.

Marry me Elphaba Thropp.

Forever yours,

Fiyero

--

Fiyero,

"So long as I can breathe or I can see, so long lives your love which gives life to me."

Yes, I will.

Only yours,

Elphaba Tiggular

PS. I wasn't frightened. And no, I wasn't 'overwhelmed by the size of it' either. I had sat on a pine cone. Honest.

The End.

A.N: Thank you for reading. Elphaba's quote is by William Shakespeare. Yes they had him back then. Deal with it. I love you all lol.


End file.
